the_new_adventures_of_spongebob_spyro_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Timon
Timon is one of the characters from The Lion King, [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Timon_and_Pumbaa_%28TV_series%29 Timon and Pumbaa], the film's sequel, and its parallel. Timon is the best friend of Pumbaa and the protector of Simba when he was little. Inspired by the idea of having a major predator on their side, he and Pumbaa took Simba in when he collapsed of heat exhaustion after his father's death. Personalityhttp://disney.wikia.com/index.php?title=Timon&action=edit&section=1Edit Timon can be rather selfish and thoughtless at times, but in the end, he has a good heart and is loyal to his friends. Unlike most meerkats, who work constantly, Timon is a lazy daydreamer which results in him being cast out of his colony. His status at the bottom of the food chain means he relies on stronger animals to protect him once he's on his own, and as such he usually looks out for himself, but nonetheless he never abandons his friends in times of trouble and is willing to risk himself for them. He is not as clever as he'd like to think he is, often claiming Pumbaa's good ideas as his own (and seemingly genuinely believing it). He's not incapable of thinking up his own plans though, his greatest moment being the 'Tunnels' plan in The Lion King 1 1/2. Appearances http://disney.wikia.com/index.php?title=Timon&action=edit&section=2Edit The Lion King http://disney.wikia.com/index.php?title=Timon&action=edit&section=3Edit http://images.wikia.com/disney/images/1/12/Iceralionking3026.jpgTimon with Pumbaa in The Lion King.Added by Hey1234 Timon found Simba along with Pumbaa when Simba succumbed to heat exhaustion. After Pumbaa suggested an adult Simba would make a great bodyguard, he took the idea for his own. When Simba woke up, they taught him their life philosophy, "Hakuna Matata". He also introduced Simba to a diet of bugs to keep Simba from one day eating himself and Pumbaa. They lived happily with Simba, until his childhood friend Nala arrived. After learning Simba is the king, and that he was going to reclaim his kingdom, Timon was at first doubtful, but when Simba confirmed it, he was exceedingly enthusiastic about it. When he and Pumbaa see Simba and Nala falling in love, he is regretful about losing Simba, not only as a bodyguard but also as a friend, but still follows him back to the Pride Lands with Pumbaa. In the final battle, he and Pumbaa danced the hula to distract hyenas so that Simba and Nala could get back into the Pride Lands unnoticed and Simba would have a clear shot at Scar. He and Pumbaa fight off numerous hyenas before he is chased by Banzai into Scar's cave and takes cover in Zazu's cage. Pumbaa rescues him, breaking Zazu free at the same time, and at the films end, Timon decides to stay and live with Pumbaa and Simba at Pride Rock. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride http://disney.wikia.com/index.php?title=Timon&action=edit&section=4Edit http://images.wikia.com/disney/images/7/76/1565.jpgTimon in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride.Added by Hey1234 Timon reappears along with Pumbaa as Simba's guardians and uncles of Simba and Nala's new born cub Kiara. Along with Pumbaa he has moved into Pride Rock and is first shown after the opening song He Lives In You. In the film him and Pumbaa acts as Kiara's uncle and babysitters which strongly annoys her. During the middle of the film Timon and Pumbaa teach Kovu how to have fun and enjoy himself. In this film Timon changes his motto from Hakuna Matata to When the going gets tough the tough gets Going. ''Later on the motto is reverted back to Hakuna Matata. The Lion King 1½ http://disney.wikia.com/index.php?title=Timon&action=edit&section=5Edit http://images.wikia.com/disney/images/1/15/1958.jpgTimon in ''The Lion King 1½.Added by Hey1234 It is revealed that Timon chose to leave his colony and find his own home after failing at every job he tries, from digging tunnels to sentry duty. During his journey he meets Rafiki, who tells him to look beyond what he sees (not realising that Timon takes such things literally) and then Pumbaa, who he at first considers a bodyguard, but comes to see as a friend, and is shown passing through the numerous musical sequences and major events of The Lion King on his journey, even getting caught up in the stampede which killed Mufasa. He meets up with Simba and comes to face the responsibilies of parenthood. It is revealed that he actively tried to stop Simba and Nala falling in love rather than merely singing about it. At first, after Simba returns to Pride Rock, Timon does not want to follow, and splits from Pumbaa briefly. But then he meets with Rafiki and comes to understand that if you're alone and unhappy, you cannot have "Hakuna Matata". He follows Pumbaa back to Pride Rock, where he reunites with his Ma and Uncle Max. He then joins the final battle, diverting the hyenas from attacking Simba. He then thinks up a plan involving tunnels to trap the hyenas, stalling them by spinning plates, doing the can-can, breakdancing, and finally in desperation, to Shenzi's disgust and Pumbaa's jaw-dropping speechlessness, proposing to Shenzi. The tunnel trap fails, and Timon dives between Shenzi's legs and breaks the last few supports, completing the trap. Finally, Timon finds a new place for his colony to live and in his Ma's eyes, is a hero. Timon and Pumbaa http://disney.wikia.com/index.php?title=Timon&action=edit&section=6Edit http://images.wikia.com/disney/images/a/ae/Timonseries.jpgTimon in The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa.Added by Genya savelev In the spinoff series Timon and Pumbaa have many adventures in the jungles of Africa. He and Pumbaa have been to many famous places such as Las Vegas, Paris and Hollywood. In the series, Timon's last name was revealed to be Berkowitz. Role in the series Timon is a valuable ally to the Shell Louge Squad, as he is the former leader of the Jungle Adventures Crew before Simba took it over. Category:Heroes